A Story of Heroes (Version 5)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: One day in Camelot, a purple cloud appears, and with it a winged man. He seeks the young warlock Merlin. Prince Arthur and Merlin end up in a town called Storybrooke. What is the true consequence of the Dark Curse?


Prologue

Sir Gregory was patrolling Camelot's border, when he saw something unusual. It was a sunny day, with only a single cloud in the sky. What was unusual was that the cloud was purple and it just appeared out of nowhere when Gregory looked away. Even stranger, it started to descend from the sky. That is when he panicked and blew his warning horn as hard as he could. More knights arrived just as the cloud reached the ground. Two archers shot arrows at it. They just went straight through it. Then part of the cloud separated from the main part.

This smaller part began to take solid form. In a matter of minutes, it took the shape of a man and its color changed. Now in front of the large cloud stood a bald man with extremely dark skin tone. He wore a black silk suit, a purple ascot, and spotless white gloves. The man reached into the purple cloud with his hands and pulled out a small pocketbook and reading glasses. To the knights, this person was dressed very strangely. Also, he was made from the purple cloud, so they held their weapons, ready to fight. After carefully putting on his glasses and looking through the book in his hands, he turned his attention to the knights.

"Pardon me, but could you tell me where I might find a young lad by the name of Merlin?" He asked. His voice was like that of a child.

There was something strange about the way he spoke. All of the knights felt a sudden, unexplainable urge to help him. Most of them were able to resist this urge, except Christopher.

"If you mean Prince Arthur's servant boy, he is in Camelot's capital." Christopher said, and he even pointed in the direction of the capital.

Before they could stop him, the man sprouted purple-feathered wings and flew away. It was clear then that the man wielded magic. Which was illegal in Camelot and warranted the death penalty.

"Send word to the king!" The leader commanded. "Use our fastest horse."

Without a second thought, Gregory got on his horse.

"We will try to delay him." The leader said. "Go!"

Then Gregory rode towards the king's castle, without looking back. Even when he could hear the screams of his comrades.

Chapter 1

Merlin was sitting in Arthur's room, observing his uncle Gaius as he treated Arthur bruises. While Merlin had no talent for medicine at all, he needed to learn. Since he was unable to heal Arthur with magic. He was not sure why, but even the strongest healing spells had any effect on Arthur. That day, Arthur got some bruises from being unhorsed in a jousting match. Other than that, it was a normal day.

Merlin has dark hair and brown eyes. Arthur has blonde hair and blue eyes. After Merlin saved Arthur's life, his father, king Uther, said that he would be Arthur's serving boy. Ever since then, Merlin has saved Arthur life many times with the help of his magic. The third time, Arthur realized Merlin had magic. Even though his father had taught him that magic was evil, he had already befriended Merlin and accepted him.

Suddenly, they heard someone screaming about danger. When they looked out the window, they saw a knight riding into the castle on horseback. This knight was shouting about an emergency. He was rushed to the king's court. In no time at all, king Uther and his counsel were gathered. Joining them was Prince Arthur and Merlin.

Uther has gray hair and is going bald. He had a gold crown, carried a sword on his belt, and wore leather. Long ago, he suffered because of magic. Ever since then, he has seen those who use magic as evil. He had them hunted by his knights.

"Tell us of this danger approaching Camelot." Uther said.

The knight told the king about a strange purple cloud and a man with wings that was made from part of it. He also said it was after Merlin. Uther turned to Merlin with a suspicious expression.

"Can you tell us why this magical entity is coming for you?" Uther asked. Though it sounded more like a command.

"Father, I do not believe this is the time for interrogations." Arthur said. "If Gregory is right and this winged man is coming to Camelot with a magic purple cloud following it. As you always say, magic brings forth pain and destruction. I doubt it has good intentions, whatever it is. We should prepare our defenses."

"You are right." Uther replied, still slightly suspicious.

However, he put aside his suspicion and went to prepare his men. He sent a small squad to intercept the magic being. Meanwhile, Arthur and Merlin went through Gaius' secret magic books. They hoped to find some information what they may soon have to fight.

"Well, I'm stumped." Merlin said.

"So am I." Arthur said. "We have been through a dozen books and have not found anything on a purple cloud or a strangely dressed man with wings."

"This is very odd." Gaius said. "These books contain information on everything magical in our world."

"Then where did this purple cloud and winged man come from?" Arthur inquired.

Gaius remained silent for a long moment, then replied, "Perhaps another world."

"Excuse me?" Merlin said.

"When I was a boy, just beginning my study of magic, my teacher told me something." Gaius said. "He said our world was one of many. And that a power force divides the worlds, but there are certain magics that can break through the border."

"So you believe what we are facing now is of another world?" Merlin asked.

"Since we cannot find any record of something similar to it, yes." Gaius replied. "Each world has at least a few forms of magic unique to it alone."

"That still means we know nothing about this thing or why it wants Merlin." Arthur said.

"I think we are about to find out." Merlin said, looking out a nearby window.

The other understood what he meant when they looked out the window as well. A purple cloud now hovered over the castle. It looked quite ominous.

"I have come in search of Merlin." A voice echoed throughout the entire castle.

This voice was not rough or angry. Instead, it was calm and soothing. Once Merlin heard it, he instantly felt sleepy. Suddenly, he felt like laying down for a nap. It was almost a struggle to remain standing. Until Arthur splash a cup of water in his face.

"What the heck?!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Didn't want you dozing off." Arthur replied. "Now, let's meet our enemy."

The two of them made their way to the courtyard. There, slowly descending, was a man in strange clothing. His purple wings sent a chill down Merlin's spine. Somehow, he knew he should be afraid of that man. Arthur told him to remain hidden while he joined his father, who was walking toward the winged man. Uther wore polished armor, but Arthur had been so busy helping Merlin with his research, he forgot to get his armor. Though, he still had his sword.

"What is your business here?" Uther asked the moment the man touched the ground.

"I seek a lad named Merlin." The winged man replied.

"Why?" Uther asked.

"I am afraid I cannot reveal my motives." The winged man said. "But know it will be quite an unpleasant situation if you refuse to give him to me."

"Is that a threat?" Uther inquired.

"I suppose so." The man replied.

"I am the king of Camelot." Uther said, carefully controlling his anger. "I do not like to threatened. There is one question I will ask. Are you a creature of magic?"

"Yes, I am." The winged man replied. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I am Gabriel, servant of the Black Sorcerer."

_Black Sorcerer?_ Merlin wonder who that was. Somehow, he felt this sorcerer was not to be messed with. Or, at least, that is what his instincts told him.

"Now, where is Merlin?" Gabriel asked. "I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Unfortunately, I don't make deals with anything that possesses magic." Uther said, now walking away. "Seize him for execution!"

"Oh dear, I had hoped to avoid any fighting." The man said raising his right hand. "However, it seems I have no choice."

Then he snapped his fingers and all hell broke loose. The purple cloud descended and scattered into dozens of smaller clouds. These clouds then began to take on forms. Some became gargoyles; they had gray-scaly skin, red eyes, and bat-like wings. Others became chimeras; mixtures of many different animals. One had a snake's head, a lion's body, and a crow's wings. Another had a very furry body, insect wings and long arms with claws. Some became simple seagulls with talons. There was one thing they all had in common; they all instinctively attacked the knights.

One gargoyle threw one knight into an approaching squad. A swarm of seagulls pecked and clawed at a knight. A chimera sprayed acid on a group of knights shields, causing them to melt. Another chimera burped so strongly, three knights were knocked to the ground. The castle had become a battlefield.

Uther's knights were struggling to fend-off the time they killed one, it became another creature. While Arthur and his father were fighting their way through the chaos, Gabriel just casually walked through it. When a knight shot an arrow at him, he swatted it aside, like he would an insect. His current course was straight toward Merlin, who had grabbed a sword and was making his way to Arthur. Just as Merlin reached him, Gabriel forcefully grabbed one of the seagulls. He held it close to his mouth and whispered something. Then the seagull became a purple cloud once again. This cloud expanded and quickly surrounded Arthur and Merlin. All the other creatures also returned to their original form.

"What's happening?!" Arthur yelled.

"I don't know!" Merlin hollered.

Oddly, as the purple smoke encircled Merlin, it seem to keep its distance from Arthur. Realizing this, Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm. Unfortunately, it seems the smoke wanted Merlin more than it wanted to avoid Arthur. The purple mist completely covered them. The could see nothing, but they heard thunder all around them. Next thing they knew, they were falling. The two of them felt like they were falling for a full day. Now matter how hard they called out, neither of them could hear the other. When they finally stopped falling, it happened instantly. However, the two of them did not have a hard landing. The purple cloud completely disappeared when they touched the ground.

"That was weird." Merlin said.

"For once, we agree." Arthur said.

When they stood up, they saw a sign on the road that read, "Welcome to Storybrooke".


End file.
